Vampires live!
by viciousblackrose
Summary: What happens after Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince and when we add some characters from Xmen?


The Beginning of the End

Harry walked towards the dursleys house for the last time.

He knocked on the door.

Uncle Vernon answered as soon as he saw Harry he said "I thought you would have never wanted to come back, after Dumbleebeedor or whatever his name is came and got you."

"I had to come back one more time and get the rest of my stuff, and then I am leaving." Harry said.

"Oh, and I brought friends". He added.

In walked Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry walked up the stairs closely followed by the two others in the golden trio and Ginny.

They walked toward his room and he stopped out side his door and he slowly twisted the door knob.

"Are you sure you want to see where I have had to live for most of my life"? Harry asked cautiously.

"We are all sure Harry we are your friends we don't care". Ginny said

He opened the door all the way and they saw how small his room was and how shabby and trashed everything in the room was.

He hurried to grab all that he wanted and left the room as quick as possible.

All of his friends were speechless.

He hurried away from them and down the stairs.

He came into the living room to see the dursleys on one of the coaches looking horrified at all the magical people in the house.

"I am ready to go". Harry said.

"Bye-bye". Tonks said.

He left the house the one place he had never wanted to go back to.

They got out and used the invisibility spell and the took off on there brooms to get to 5 Grimmuland Place.

In about half an hour they had landed in front of the house that had once belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Tonks' cousin. Lupin's best friend. And to all of them a great man. Not the criminal that was charged with murder and that was sent to Azkaban.

As soon as they got in the house they all could tell something was wrong the house looked and smelt clean except for one thing no one had lived in the house since Sirius died.

They all heard foot steps and saw people coming down the stairs.

Harry got near the stairs where he was still hidden.

The first person who stepped down was tackled by Harry hard.

He finally got the person held down.

He said "What are you doing in my house"?

"Lupin tell this idiot to let me go before I make him". The figure under Harry said.

"Marie"? Lupin said.

"No it's the Ghost of Christmas Past, of course it's me". The one called Marie said.

Lupin pulled Harry off and then helped the one called Marie up.

He hugged her and she squeaked.

"You're suffocating me". The girl said out of breath.

"You can't suffocate". Lupin said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"? Harry said

"My name is Marie and I was sent here to protect you and your friends". The girl said.

"We don't need to be protected". Hermione said.

"Well since you have half of the Order of the Phoenix on your side". Marie said.

"And I was sent here to protect you and your friends". The girl said.

"We don't need to be protected". Hermione said.

"Well since you have half of the Order of the Phoenix on your side". Marie said.

"You know about the Order of the Phoenix"? Ron said.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley" A figure from up the stairs said.

"You know my name"? Ron said.

"We are body guards of course we know". Marie said.

All of a sudden the front door burst open and there stood Bellatrix Lestrange ready to take anyone down who got in her way.

"This house belongs to me". She said.

Harry turned to see Marie and the rest of the hooded figures gone. That's when he saw Marie behind her.

Marie said "Hello".

Bellatrix turned around and said "Who are you"?

"Your worst nightmare and my name is Rouge". Marie said.

Marie grabbed Bellatrix and said "You have caused enough trouble".

"Besides you killed Sirius and that is enough for me to kill you". She added

With a look at the moon, they saw long glissing white fangs appear in the hooded figures mouths and Marie's.

Marie grabbed Bellatrix and said "You deserve to die so good bye."

With that she brought her fangs into Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix fell dead.

"That's how we protect". Marie said.

"You're Vampires". Everyone said at once.

"What daddy didn't tell you I was a Vampire"? She said looking at Lupin.

"Shame daddy". Marie said.

"We are the Vampire clan the blood wraiths and we are also part of the Order of the Phoenix". A man with red on black eyes said stepping forward and pulling Marie to him.

"Isn't that true lover" He said looking at the girl in front of him.

Lupin interjected "Remy, just because you are my daughter's husband does not mean I will tolerate that language".

"Well, she is pregnant after all". Remy said with a smirk.

"SHE'S PREAGNEAT". Lupin screamed.

That's when the battle of wits, brains, bronze, of my heart, and the battle of the screams.


End file.
